The invention concerns a damper assembly for a cup hinge with a carrier part and a cylinder-piston unit which comprises a piston rod which is axially movable relative to the carrier part and an axially movable cylinder which is retractable by means of a spring element as well as a piston rod guided in the cylinder and a cup hinge with such a damper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,165 B2 and DE 20 2012 003 508 U1 disclose such damper assemblies. The assembly of such a damper assembly requires high assembly forces. There is also the danger that the components installed are permanently deformed.
AT 509 720 B1 discloses a device wherein the piston rod can be fixed in a spring sheet. The device can be fixed in the hinge cup by means of two engagement projections arranged on the sides of the device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a damper assembly which can be securely and removably installed in a cup hinge with low force application, and also a cup hinge with such a damper assembly.